Majo
by therealladyearth
Summary: It seems there was a witch in the land, and it seems she fell in love with the prince. (Based off of the song "Witch Hunt/Majo")


**This author is now alive. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

A young girl with brown hair wandered throughout the little quaint town where the esteemed Prince had once resided. She was searching, searching for something to sate her boredom, when her fancy red dress caught on something, causing her to pause in her ceaseless wandering. Just after she unfastened it from a cabbage booth's corner, a melodic voice called out to her.

"Come here, child. Would you like to hear a story?" A young woman smiled at her, faint smile wrinkles starting to appear on her pretty face. The young woman had shoulder length blonde hair, bangs threatening to fall out of her hair fasteners. The woman was wearing a muted black dress, skirt covering a round black petticoat which had ruffles barely peeking out from under the dress.

"My ma told me not to talk to strangers, miss," the little girl replied, in the strange adorable accent that all children have in some variation. "But if ya tell me your name, I can listen, because then ya won't be a stranger."

"My name is Allen Kagan, and this is my sister Rinian," another melodic voice replied, this time a male one. A young man looking very similar to the young woman had come up behind the girl, smiling. The differences from his sister, aside from being male and his clothing, and the fact that instead of fastening his unruly blonde bangs, a slight shade darker that the young woman's, he had put his hair in a ponytail.

The two were very similar, with sparkling aquamarine eyes, forming wrinkles from smiling and laughing, dark lace and ribboned clothing and the same body type. Even their voices were barely different, with the girl's voice being slightly more nasal, and the boy stumbling occasionally over a vowel.

Of course, the little girl supposed they wore both adults, and should be called a woman and a man instead.

"My name's Mei!" she giggled cutely, causing the adults to smile as well. "Where will ya be telling your story?"

Rinian held out a hand, and Mei grabbed it, both of them entering the first library the brown haired child had seen in this town. She allowed herself to be lead to a small group of children, each of them having strangely coloured hair. Sitting herself between a girl with white and pink hair, and a boy with blue hair, Mei leaned back slightly as to be comfortable.

"Now, please come and listen, to a very sad tale. Please come, and remember to bring your handkerchiefs," Rinian began, closing her eyes as though she were entranced in a memory.

"It seems as though there had been a witch in the land," Allen took over, his eyes also closed. "It seems that she had fallen in love with a prince."

* * *

Lucine allowed a small smile to fall on her face. After many attempts, she had escaped her previous country to come to what seemed to be a far more peaceful land. There had been all sorts of wars, and many witch hunts since before she was born. Her adopted sister Mikaela hadn't helped much with the witch hunts, as she had decided to become a priest and to hunt down all those she thought were witches.

Witches these days were supposedly women with large bosoms, the same colour eyes and hair, and adept in bewitching men to their charms. At least, according to Mikaela they were. Lucine's parents had simply laughed it off, saying that even when you were adopted into a rich family you inherit some of their craziness.

To add to the wars and witch hunts, Mikaela seemed determined to prove that _she _was a witch. Several strange things had begun happening around Lucine, so she fled before Mikaela could catch on and burn her.

She snapped out of her memories when a sharp wind picked up and carried away the lace headpiece she was wearing away.

"Oh no, my headpiece!" she exclamed softly, chasing after it only to crash into a strong, stiff body. Remembering her manners, she bowed deeply without seeing who it was she had run into. "Oops, sorry! You see, I was chasing my headpiece and so I wasn't watching where I was going!"

A deep chuckle erupted from whoever it was, so she stopped looking at his fancy, expensive shoes and straightened herself to see what kind of man it was. And lo and behold, he looked an awful lot like the prince of the country...

"Is this yours, fair maiden?" he asked, holding out her lacy headpiece, and she nodded before reaching for it. His smile only grew, and he held it high above her head. While attempting to jump and get it, she took note of his appearance.

He was definitely tall, and well built from plenty of outdoor activities. He had long, long purple hair drawn back in a tight ponytail, and his eyes were a deep violet shade. On his body was definitely expensive, well made clothes, signaling that he was from a noble family of some sort. A sword was at his side, showing that he was a warrior as well.

Finally, he lowered his arm and let her snatch the headpiece from him, putting it back on as properly as she could without a mirror. "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself after acting so silly in front of you. My name's Lucine Megun, age 18!"

"You certainly do act odd for a seemingly well off woman," the man seemed amused by her oddness. "My name's Gack Kamui, age 19."

A strange heat rose on her cheeks as she gaped shamelessly. She had acted strange in front of the prince!

By the time she stopped freaking out, he had gone, and there was a note on the ground.

'_Miss Megun,_

_Your blushing face is adorable._'

She felt herself blushing again at the praise, but smiled and tucked the note into the corset under her dress. And while she was searching for an inn, she couldn't help but think that the prince was rather handsome.

* * *

**Just kidding this author is now unable to update more than this for a while. If you complain enough to me I'll update it maybe. Bye.**


End file.
